


The Final Goodbye

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny isn't ready to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mating_Games challenge 5: canon au/divergence. Takes places post 3B.

Ethan was pulled out of his sleep by a persistent knocking on the hotel room door. Groaning, he got out of bed and walked over, peeking out. He immediately opened the door and Danny walked inside, pulling Ethan into a kiss as his other hand slammed the door shut.

Ethan pulled back a few minutes later when his brain finally caught up and pushed at Danny’s chest to keep him at bay for a moment. It had been a month since they broke up again and Ethan left Beacon Hills. “What are you doing here?”

“I lied,” Danny said. “I can do it.”

“Danny, I can’t go back there.”

“I’m not asking you too.”

“Danny, I-“

Danny surged forward for another kiss, cutting off whatever Ethan was going to say. “I love you, and I’m not letting you go again.” He wrapped his arms around Ethan, kissing him again. Ethan found himself giving in and kissed back, moaning softly when Danny’s hands slid down the back of his sleep pants.

Ethan let himself be led towards the bed. Danny gently gave Ethan a push onto the bed before taking his shirt off and joining him. They couldn’t get their clothes off fast enough.

Danny lay over top of Ethan, their bodies slotting together perfectly. He leaned in for another kiss, sliding his cock against Ethan’s. Ethan moaned and wrapped his arms around Danny and thrust his hips into Danny’s. “I don’t-I don’t have anything,” Ethan said, groaning as Danny sucked on his neck. He ran his hands down Danny’s back and dug his fingers into Danny’s butt cheeks.

Danny gave him another kiss. “Did you forget who you dated?” he asked with a smile. He pulled away for a moment and leaned over the side of the bed grabbing his wallet out of his pants. He found a condom and lube packet and pulled them out.

Ethan watched in anticipation as Danny rolled the condom on, his heart racing. Danny poured some lube on his fingers and quickly prepped Ethan before he was lying over him and giving Ethan a kiss. Ethan gasped, his back arching as Danny slowly slid inside. His fingers curled into Danny’s sides. “D-Danny..”

“Are you okay?”

Ethan nodded. “Yes. Fuck. I’m perfect.” He pulled Danny in for a kiss, moaning when Danny started to thrust. He wrapped his legs around Danny’s waist, his moans getting louder as Danny fucked him harder. “Danny,” Ethan moaned, rubbing his cock against Danny’s stomach. “Oh fuck, Danny.”

Danny kissed him again, groaning softly and gripping Ethan’s hips tightly as he drove into him faster. “I’ve missed this,” Danny said between kisses. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Ethan whimpered. “Oh God, I’ve missed you. I love you Danny.” He wasn’t going to last very much longer as things turned desperate. He dug his fingers into Danny’s back, his moans louder and louder. “I love you.” He slipped a hand between them and wrapped it around his cock. “Danny..”

Danny gave him another kiss. “I love you too. I’ll always love you.”

Afterwards, they lay curled up in each other’s arms. As much as Ethan wanted it to last, he knew it had to end. “I can’t let you come with me. You have a life in Beacon Hills,” Ethan said. “I-I can’t take that away from you.”

Danny pulled back and Ethan felt his heart break when he saw the hurt in his eyes. “I don’t want us to be over yet.”

“Neither do I,” Ethan said, reaching out and touching Danny’s cheek. “I love you, Danny and I don’t think I’ll ever stop, but we can’t be together right now. I know you know that or you wouldn’t have broken up with me.” He took Danny’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “You need to go back to Beacon Hills. Finish school, go to college,” Ethan had to pause for a moment, his voice starting to crack when he spoke again. “Find someone who can be with you.”

“Why can’t it be you?”

Ethan could feel tears welling up in his own eyes. “I want to be the one, but I can’t. Not right now.”

“But you could later on?”

“Danny, I can’t have you wait for me. I couldn’t do that to you.”

Danny wiped the tears from his eyes and snuggled closer. “Then I guess tonight is our last night together.”

When Ethan woke up the next morning, Danny was already gone.


End file.
